


Якову нужен отпуск

by qjq



Series: Якову нужен отпуск [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Celestino Cialdini (even brieflier), Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Mila Babicheva (briefly), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: Ни один из его фигуристов не может просто улыбнуться в камеру, насладиться бесплатной едой и напитками и уйти, разве не так?Это банкет после финала Гран-при в Сочи, и Яков просто хочет вздремнуть.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yakov Needs a Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086614) by [jlauccky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlauccky/pseuds/jlauccky). 



— Мистер Фельцман?  
  
Яков Фельцман закрыл глаза. Эта ночь должна была стать отличной. Спокойной. Его фигуристы заняли хорошие места — даже лучше чем хорошие: Виктор, чёрт побери, побил два мировых рекорда, а Юрий потрясающе выступил на своём последнем юниорском Гран-при. Яков с нетерпением ждал приятного, ничем не омрачённого банкета со вкусным бесплатным ликёром, чтобы после вернуться в свой тихий комфортный номер. Но едва ли полчаса назад его мечты были разрушены, когда он услышал возмущённые голоса, доносившиеся с танцпола. Ни один из его фигуристов не может просто улыбнуться в камеру, насладиться бесплатной едой и напитками и уйти, разве не так?  
  
Сначала Юрий ввязался в это нелепое танцевальное соревнование, и Яков вытащил его с танцпола, пока он не выставил себя ещё большим дураком, затем то же самое ему пришлось повторить с Виктором. А теперь Мила начала что-то наподобие драки с одним из итальянских фигуристов. Якову нужен отдых и водка.  
  
— Мистер Фельцман? — снова пытается официант.  
  
Он кладёт голову на стол.  
  
— Мистер Фельцман, пожалуйста, ваша фигуристка Мила Бабичева подняла одного из соревнующихся и не хочет его отпускать, можете, пожалуйста, поговорить с ней?  
  
Он вздыхает и встаёт, оставив нетронутую тарелку с пирожками.  
  


~

  
  
Микеле спущен на землю, Мила счастливо болтает с его сестрой Сарой, и потому тренерские обязанности Якова на сегодняшний вечер выполнены. Он свободен. Он берёт бокал шампанского и садится, стараясь расслабиться.  
  
— Эй, Яков!  
  
Он легонько ударяется головой о стол.  
  
— Яков.  
  
Он ударяется снова, немного сильнее.  
  
— _Яков!_  
  
Он со вздохом поднимает голову.  
  
— Что такое, Юра? — спрашивает он.  
  
Юрий многозначительно смотрит в центр зала. Яков прослеживает направление его взгляда и чуть не разбивает вдребезги бокал с шампанским, крепко сжав его.  
  
Виктор и этот пьяный японец стоят в середине зала, осторожно держа друг друга за предплечья. Виктор смотрит прямо в глаза другого парня и тепло улыбается. Даже с другого конца комнаты Яков может сказать: Виктор совершенно очарован, а кроме того идиот.  
  
— _Боже мой_. Какого чёрта он делает? — ворчит он, направляясь к парочке. Он чувствует наступающую головную боль. Пресса будет смаковать это. Во всём мире Виктор признан самым завидным женихом среди фигуристов, но ведь однажды этот образ может быть разрушен? На втором фигуристе даже нет брюк, ради всего святого. — Юрий! Ты остаёшься здесь, — говорит он, когда мальчик встаёт следом за ним.  
  
— Виктор, Виктор, — бормочет другой фигурист, когда Яков подходит.  
  
— Витя, пойдём, — говорит он, прищурившись.  
  
— А? Яков… Ещё рано, — дуется Виктор, и его спутник слегка качается, глядя на Якова слезящимися глазами. Сейчас Яков узнаёт его… Кацуки Юри, гордость Японии.  
  
— Не думаешь, что твой друг немного перебрал? Ну-ка, пойдём дадим ему воды и отправим в отель, — говорит Яков. — Не знаешь, где его тренер?  
  
— Тренер? Виктор, б-будь моим тренером! Ты… ты… Виктор, ты должен! — задыхается Юри.  
  
Виктор хихикает. Яков тренировал его десять с лишним лет и никогда не слышал, чтобы Виктор Никифоров хихикал. Яков стискивает зубы. Это будет сложнее, чем он ожидал.  
  
В конце концов, Челестино Чалдини, постоянно извиняясь за своего пьяного фигуриста, помогает разъединить двух мужчин. Челестино закидывает руку Юри на своё плечо и фактически вытаскивает его из рук Виктора.  
  
— Виктор! Пока, Виктор! Пока! — машет Юри, пока Челестино тащит его из банкетного зала.  
  
Дверь захлопывается. Виктор рассеянно улыбается.  
  
— Тц, увлёкся каким-то пьяным парнем! Скорее всего, он больше никогда с тобой не заговорит, ты же знаешь, Виктор? — Юрий, очевидно, появляется только чтобы съехидничать.  
  
— Юрий, — ворчит Яков, — оставь его в покое. — Он покидает Виктора, всё ещё изумлённо смотрящего на дверь.  
  


~

  
  
Он только на третьей тарелке с закуской, когда Виктор украдкой подходит к нему.  
  
— Яков… — задумчиво говорит он. — Как думаешь, из меня бы вышел хороший тренер?  
  
Яков на своём диванчике начинает кашлять.


End file.
